In the case of stainless-steel extractor hoods, it is known, for example, in particular from U.S. patent publication 2010-0007531, to arrange pressure-sensitive touch switches, for example with piezo sensor elements, behind an operator control panel.
It is also known to form illuminated displays and capacitive touch switches beneath glass-ceramic hobs, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,904, for example. In this case, use is made of the fact that a glass-ceramic hob plate is transparent to illuminated displays, which are arranged beneath it.
It is within this context that the present disclosure is provided.